Avengers Vol 1 117
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Roy Thomas | CoverArtist1 = John Romita | CoverArtist2 = Mike Esposito | CoverArtist3 = Gaspar Saladino | Quotation = Well, here I am-- And here is the Eye! The next move is yours, Avenger! | Speaker = Sub-Mariner | StoryTitle1 = Holocaust | Writer1_1 = Steve Englehart | Penciler1_1 = Bob Brown | Inker1_1 = Mike Esposito | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Inker 1_2 = Frank McLaughlin | Colourist1_1 = Petra Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = June Braverman | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Black Knight Statue Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** Items: * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = This story continues from the events in ... Viewing from the Dark Dimension, Loki and Dormammu watch the battle raging between the Avengers and the Defenders over the fragments of the Evil Eye. Dormammu is furious over the Defenders interference, and Loki plays dumb, not wanting Dormammu to learn that it was he who tipped the Avengers off to a version of Dormammu's plot. | StoryTitle2 = The Avengers VS The Defenders Chapter 7: Swordsman VS Valkyrie | Synopsis2 = Arriving in Bolivia to seek out the next fragment of the Evil Eye, the Swordsman spots a castle that has been built there. Before he can investigate further he is attacked by Valkyrie and is forced to make an emergency landing of his Quinjet. Making a quick hustle to the castle he informs the owner that he seeks an item that may be located inside and that he may have an unwanted visitor. Going to the treasure room Swordsman finds Val and the two end up battling until the owner of the castle, a former Nazi who fled Europe who does not want to be found, shoots Swordsman from behind knocking him out. However, as the Swordsman passes out he stabs the ex-Nazi with his sword. As he submits to unconsciousness the Swordsman allows Val to take the fragment of the Evil Eye. | StoryTitle3 = Chapter 8: Captain America VS The Sub-Mariner | Synopsis3 = Arriving in Japan to collect his fragment of the Evil Eye, Captain America finds that he's not very welcome in this country. He soon finds that the Sub-Mariner has already beaten him to finding the fragment, and the two end up in a battle over who takes it. During the battle, the attract the attention of the Japanese mutant super-hero known as Sunfire who takes the fragment for and intends to keep it for his own country. Explaining to Cap that the Defenders are seeking out the Evil Eye to restore the Black Knight to life, the Sub-Mariner follows after Sunfire and retrieves the Evil Eye. Knocking it out of the Japanese mutant's hands it's caught by Captain America who makes a truce with Namor and the two leave with the fragment of the Evil Eye together. This story is continued in . | Notes = * Chapter 8 is inked by Frank McLaughlin. All other pages are inked by Mike Esposito. * This issue features a letters page, Avengers Assemble!. Letters are published from Brian E. Cook, K.J. Robbins, and Ms. S. Otis.'' * As seen on page one, this issue is Story#'1642-Z'. * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}